


Day 18: lazy morning sex

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions





	Day 18: lazy morning sex

Tsukishima wakes up to sunlight filtering in through the window behind him. Strange. In his room, the light doesn’t come from the side of the bed, but the foot…

Ah. That’s because he’s not in _his_ bed; he’s in _Kuroo’s_. They weren’t friends, or anything close to it. But somehow, Kuroo had roped him into coming around the city with him, and by the time they’d finished, it was too late to try to get home to Miyagi. Kuroo had invited him to stay the night, and Tsukishima had agreed. There wasn’t a place for Tsukishima to sleep other than next to Kuroo in his bed. Tsukishima had protested this violently, but it wasn’t like it was a _twin_ or anything, there was plenty of room, or so Kuroo had said. They had gone to sleep with their backs to each other, but now – he’s much closer to Kuroo than he’d have liked to wake up to find himself. He’s tucked in the hollow of Kuroo’s body, with Kuroo’s arm around him, face an inch from Kuroo’s chest and their torsos pressed flush to one another and their legs tangled together. He hadn’t intended on _cuddling_ with Kuroo – it was weird enough that he’d spent the night here. He wonders what the best way to get away from him without waking him up is.

When Tsukishima shifts a little to try and escape, Kuroo looks down at him. So he hadn’t been asleep after all. “Seems like you had a nice dream,” Kuroo remarks.

“Hmm?” Tsukishima says. Had he been talking in his sleep or something?

“Morning wood,” Kuroo points out. Tsukishima is suddenly very, very aware of his erection, pressed against Kuroo’s leg with only his underwear separating their skin.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima says. He tries to scramble away, embarrassed, but Kuroo stops him with a hand that grips his ass and pushes Tsukishima back against him.

Kuroo reaches a hand down to stroke his fingers along Tsukishima’s length. “I can help you with that,” Kuroo says. He’s licking his lower lip and looking Tsukishima straight in the eyes. He’s really not kidding.

“What the fuck, Kuroo, _no_ ,” Tsukishima says, but a little weakly. Kuroo’s fingers on his erection do feel good… No, no, he’s _not_ going to do something like that with Kuroo. It’s just not going to happen.

“You sure?” Kuroo asks. He curls his fingers around Tsukishima’s cock, thumb pressing gently just under the head. It feels good, and Tsukishima wants more, as embarrassing and indecent as that is.

“Well,” Tsukishima says. It’s not a protest. Maybe he _should_ protest, say no, tell him to let go – but his fingers are rubbing at sensitive spots of him and Tsukishima can feel his pulse quicken, heart battering against his ribs.

“Let me,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima gives him the slightest of nods, and Kuroo leans forward and kisses him, full on the mouth.

“Mm!” Tsukishima cries out in surprise. Any words he might have been trying to say are muffled by Kuroo’s lips against his. Kuroo parts his lips and licks insistently at Tsukishima’s lower lip.  Tsukishima opens his mouth on instinct, and Kuroo immediately fills the space with his tongue. “Mmm…”

It’s weird, kissing Kuroo. He does it with an ease that can only have come from practice – well, Kuroo is attractive, after all, and he might have kissed a lot of people before. He tastes like morning breath, but Tsukishima is pretty sure that’s what he tastes like himself. It feels good, sort of _hot_ , if he’s honest. Kuroo turns his head a little to come at Tsukishima from a different angle, and Tsukishima shifts to match. Kuroo’s hand is firm on Tsukishima’s erection.

Does he even _like_ Kuroo this way? He’s not certain he does – maybe all this is just a physical reaction, not any actual attraction. Kuroo is a huge pain in the ass, and an actual asshole. But then, it’s not like Tsukishima is exactly a nice person himself, and he doesn’t tend to go for people who are saints, anyway. And, he thinks, he _had_ agreed to go out on the town alone with Kuroo, _had_ agreed to stay the night at his place and sleep in his bed, and _had_ let him kiss him and touch his cock, so… maybe the answer was yes. Maybe Tsukishima did like Kuroo, a little. How lame.

Kuroo shifts a little, so that he’s mostly on top of Tsukishima, their bodies pressed flush together. The way their bodies fit together now, Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s dick against him, half-hard just from kissing and touching Tsukishima. So Kuroo is getting hard, as well – Tsukishima figures he’ll have to help him out with that, if Kuroo doesn’t do it himself. The prospect of touching Kuroo the same way Kuroo is touching him now sends a little jolt to his spine. Of what? Disgust? Or excitement? Desire, arousal? He thinks he’s closer to the mark with those last few. Tsukishima reaches a hand down and grabs Kuroo by the crotch, massaging his fingers on Kuroo’s balls and pushing his palm against his cock.

“Ah,” Kuroo says, pulling away from the kiss. He looks down towards where Tsukishima’s hand is on him, leaving their foreheads pressed together from the kiss. “Pretty bold, Tsukki. Have you done this before? You don’t have to tell me.”

Tsukishima hasn’t. He hasn’t done anything like this before, not with a guy, not even with a girl. In the end, he doesn’t say anything, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind. He kisses him again, a little rougher and more urgent.

Kuroo leaves off touching Tsukishima’s dick for a moment to hook a finger at the waistband of Tsukishima’s boxers. He tugs them down and pulls out Tsukishima’s cock. His fingers are warm against it, curling to encircle him and give a few strong, slow strokes. “A-ah,” Tsukishima says, a softly-moaned response to the change in touch.

Tsukishima continues touching Kuroo’s dick as well, and he can feel him growing stiff through his underwear. Now and then Kuroo gives a soft, tensed breath, the closest thing to a moan that Tsukishima can wring from him, even though Tsukishima can’t stop his own low moans. After a little bit, Kuroo moves Tsukishima’s hand away and tugs down his boxers himself, pushing them down to rest around his knees. Tsukishima licks his lips and takes Kuroo’s fully exposed cock in hand, stroking it to match Kuroo’s on his.

“Hah…” Kuroo says. He smiles, and Tsukishima thinks he sees Kuroo’s eyelashes flutter in response to the pleasure – but then, he’s not wearing his glasses, so he can’t be sure.

Kuroo shifts so that he’s straddling Tsukishima. Kuroo rests his forearm on the bed, stabilizing himself just above Tsukishima so that their chests can press together and their foreheads can touch. If Kuroo would lean his face down just a little, they would be kissing again, and – _oh._

Kuroo’s cock rubs against Tsukishima’s for a moment, then he wraps his fingers around both of them at once, pushing their cocks together and stroking them both. Tsukishima looks down at where Kuroo’s hand is gripping. Kuroo’s cock is a bit bigger than Tsukishima’s, an inch or an inch and a half longer and a little thicker as well. It’s understandable, Tsukishima reasons, since they’re of about the same height but Kuroo is a few years older and a bit broader in build anyway. God, it feels good – Kuroo moves his hips a little as well, thrusting against Tsukishima and his own hand. Tsukishima takes a shuddering breath and lets it out in a barely-controlled sigh.

“Ahh, your cock feels so good against mine…” Kuroo sighs. His breath is cool on the saliva he’d left behind on Tsukishima’s skin.

“Don’t say things like that,” Tsukishima protests. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You think so?” Kuroo says. “It’s not like anyone else is around.”

“ _You’re_ around,” Tsukishima says.

“I’m the one saying embarrassing stuff, aren’t I?” Kuroo says. He leans closer, his breath on Tsukishima’s neck this time. “How about you relax?”

Tsukishima tries to, but this is all a little weird, isn’t it? Only last night, Tsukishima would have laughed in your face if you’d told him this sort of thing would happen. It wasn’t possible, Tsukishima would never let it happen… but he had, and it felt good, really, incredibly good. Born more of arousal than practice, Tsukishima gives a long, slow thrust of his hips, rutting himself down Kuroo’s length.

Kuroo leans down and catches Tsukishima’s mouth in a kiss. It’s deep, with a lot of tongue, and Tsukishima finds himself chasing the sensations of Kuroo’s lips and tongue and teeth. When Kuroo pulls away to let them both catch their breath, there’s a string of saliva that forms between them.

“Mm…” Kuroo says. “You’re wet…”

Tsukishima _had_ noticed that the rubbing between their cocks felt a little smoother. There’s pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock, and the motion of Kuroo’s dick against his drags some of it down to lubricate between the two of them. Tsukishima’s hands are gripped tight in the sheets of Kuroo’s bed, the tension building in his groin.

“I told you – _hah_ – not to say embarrassing stuff,” Tsukishima says. “Ngh…”

Kuroo shrugs this off, keeping up his pace and strong grip on their cocks. It’s enough to make Tsukishima’s back arch, rocking his hips forward to push for more contact. Tsukishima is gasping.

“Are you going to come?” Kuroo asks, his voice low in Tsukishima’s ear.

“Hah, ah… yeah…” Tsukishima breathes. “Yeah, I’m gonna come…”

Kuroo’s long, slow pace brings him to it gradually, each long stroke building to his climax. The feeling is deep and sweet and it spreads through his whole body, a pleasant numbness despite the tension of his muscles.

“Mmn – _ahh_ …”

Tsukishima’s release comes with his head leaned back against Kuroo’s pillow, his cum spilling between Kuroo’s fingers to fall on Tsukishima’s stomach. Tsukishima’s chest heaves in the wake of his orgasm. He keeps his eyes closed, savoring the lingering feeling and the sensation of where Kuroo is, just barely, still rubbing against him.

“Let me suck you off,” Tsukishima says, after a final deep breath to steady his breathing.

“Are you sure?” Kuroo asks.

“I said to let me do it,” Tsukishima says firmly.

Kuroo shrugs, and Tsukishima squirms a little bit to try and get out from under him to reposition himself. Kuroo stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Hang on,” Kuroo says. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Tsukishima nods as Kuroo shifts his position, thinking Kuroo will grab some tissues to wipe the cum from Tsukishima’s stomach. Tsukishima tenses up when he feels Kuroo’s tongue on his abs.

“What are you – ” Tsukishima starts to say, jerking his head up to look down at Kuroo. He does this just in time to watch Kuroo lick Tsukishima’s semen from his body, his eyes locked on Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima moans – _fuck_ , that’s hot. Kuroo swallows, then opens his mouth and shows Tsukishima his tongue, now clean of Tsukishima’s cum. Tsukishima moans at the sight, incapable of any words.

Wordlessly, Kuroo sits up and sits back on his heels. His cock stands stiff from his lap. This is the best look Tsukishima has gotten of it so far; before it had been pressed next to his and partially hidden by Kuroo’s fingers. Really, it’s kind of a nice dick, as far as they go.

Tsukishima takes a breath to brace himself, then wriggles out from under Kuroo. He positions himself on all fours on the bed, his face over Kuroo’s lap. It seems a little more daunting up close, giving head – Tsukishima steels himself and begins.

With wet lips he presses what could almost be called a kiss to the tip of Kuroo’s cock. He sucks a little as he does so, flicks his tongue around the slit of Kuroo’s tip between his parted lips, and then releases with a smooching sound.

“You’re a _tease_ ,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima thinks, privately, that that’s not really true – he’s just nervous. Maybe shouldn’t have promised to do this, to take Kuroo’s whole dick in his mouth… well, he’s here now. He’s already put his lips and tongue on another guy’s cock, so he might as well just –

Tsukishima opens his mouth wide, lets his tongue hang out a little, and takes more of Kuroo into his mouth. It’s a strange feeling, the ridge of the head of Kuroo’s cock rubbing against the back of his tongue, his mouth full and his lips and tongue hooded over his teeth to protect them from scraping Kuroo’s length. He hadn’t really known what to expect, but Kuroo’s dick mostly just tastes like skin; though there’s the slight hint of a taste somewhere between sour and bitter, though he doesn’t know what it’s from. _From your pre-cum, most likely_ , a voice in Tsukishima’s head says. _He did have it all over the both of you…_

Tsukishima swallows some excess saliva around Kuroo’s dick, then drags the flat of his tongue from as far down the base as he can get all the way up to the tip. “Ah!” Kuroo exclaims. “Good, Tsukki, that was really good…”

“Stop saying shit like that,” Tsukishima says peevishly, though secretly, he’s a little proud. This is his first time doing this, so of course he’s going to like being praised for doing it well.

“Use your hands too,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima looks up at him with a frown. “What? I’m just trying to help you out. I know it’s your first time.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth, takes the base of Kuroo’s cock in one hand, and puts his mouth back around Kuroo’s cock. He pumps his hand on the part of Kuroo’s dick that doesn’t fit into his mouth, applying pressure and twisting his wrist a little, the way he usually likes when he’s jacking himself off. Kuroo puts his fingers in the hair at the back of Tsukishima’s head, but doesn’t force Tsukishima’s head down. That’s good – Tsukishima wouldn’t have forgiven him for making him choke.

Tsukishima lets his lips and tongue work around Kuroo’s cock, licking and pressing and sucking at the places he figures will be most sensitive, based on his own experience with himself. It seems to be working – Kuroo is moaning softly and breathing erratically at last.

“Ah, Kei, I’m…”

Kuroo comes with a series of small, shuddering pants, pulling out of Tsukishima’s mouth as he does. Some of his semen lands on Tsukishima’s waiting tongue, but most of it doesn’t. There’s a solid stream of it running from Tsukishima’s cheekbone down to his chin. Tsukishima swallows the first bit, then licks what he can reach from his face and swallows that, too. It’s that faint sour-bitter taste, the kind he’d tasted on Kuroo’s cock before he’d licked it all off. So that was what cum tasted like.

Kuroo reaches down a hand and wipes his semen from the places on Tsukishima’s face that he couldn’t reach with his tongue. He starts to pull his hand away, fingers coated, but Tsukishima grabs him by the wrist. One by one, he sucks Kuroo’s fingers clean.

“You don’t mess around, do you?” Kuroo says, after Tsukishima has released the last of his fingers.

Tsukishima shrugs. He sits up, sitting back on his haunches like Kuroo, and the two of them look at each other.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima says, after several beats of silence.

“No problem,” Kuroo says. “You too.”

More silence.

“I’m not going to be your fucking boyfriend,” Tsukishima clarifies.

“Didn’t ask you to be.”

“Good.”

Kuroo studies him for a moment longer, then stretches his arms above his head. He pulls them this way and that, stretching the muscles of his torso. “Well, I’ll make breakfast,” he says, and he pulls his boxers back up to his hips as he climbs off the bed.

Tsukishima lies back on Kuroo’s pillows. Well, Kuroo was an asshole, but at least he could get Tsukishima off.


End file.
